


Pulowski Preservation Center

by dragonflythemuse



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Kissing, M/M, just making out in a crowded space no big deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflythemuse/pseuds/dragonflythemuse
Summary: Jeremiah and Deacon run from Gunners and decide to hide last minute in a Pulowski Preservation Center





	Pulowski Preservation Center

Deacon was panting as he was chasing after Jeremiah. They were being shot at by Gunners, which Jeremiah had an irrational fear of, and he opted to run instead of fight. That made Deacon all the more nervous seeing that Gunners had exceptional snipers and rocket men. But Jeremiah didn’t listen to him, he just bolted. 

They dashed around a corner and Jeremiah swung the door to one of the small Pulowski Preservation Centers. He grabbed Deacon by the arm and pushed him inside, stuffing himself against him as he closed the door. 

It was… a little awkward for Deacon, considering he had a lot of feelings for his partner. He didn’t want to just be partners but he wanted to be… closer. Well at the moment he was but emotionally, he wanted to be closer with the man.

Jeremiah wouldn’t admit it, but he felt the same way. He loved the disguises and acts Deacon would pull, and the jokes he would crack. He also loved hearing his laugh and his lax voice. His face, despite always being covered with sunglasses, was incredibly attractive to the younger man. He was… in love with him. 

And for the both of them, being pressed up against each other wasn’t helping at all. Deacon could feel the warm breath of Jeremiah on his cheek, and he could feel the pulsation of his heart in his chest, despite the height difference between them. 

What sort of alleviated the situation was that the lights in the tube were off, so they couldn’t awkwardly look at each other. It just made each other more… physically aware of each other. Deacon could feel how toned Jeremiah was against him with every breath he took. He could feel the soft skin on his hands, and his posture. It made Deacon crave more intimate touches, not just squirming awkwardly against each other.

They heard gunshots outside and Deacon instinctively wrapped his arms around Jeremiah as he felt the other man duck. 

Deacon didn’t move as he felt the stubble of the younger man rub against his cheek. Holy shit, they were so close. 

“Hey Deacon…” whispered Jeremiah.

“Yeah, Cloud?”

“If those Gunners find us and kill us, I’m glad I get to die with you.”

Deacon was sort of dumbfounded. He had no idea how he should respond to that. He remembered to keep breathing, and he laughed a bit, which Jeremiah felt on his lips. Deacon didn’t know that he was staring right into his sunglasses when he responded. 

“I’m glad I get to die with you too, Jeremiah. You’re one of the only friends I’ve ever had.”

Jeremiah smiled at that and he slowly put a hand on Deacons shoulder, which slowly progressed and reached his face. He could feel the blush forming on his cheeks, warming his skin. 

Deacon was speechless when he felt Jeremiah’s long fingers slide up his face to move his sunglasses. He saw his dark silhouette in the preservation center and he continued to blush. He felt his soft thumb tracing his lips and he almost made a noise at the loss of his thumb on his lips. 

But soon, the feeling was replaced by soft lips. 

Deacon took no time to respond to the kiss, letting his arms drop to settle around Cloud’s waist. He felt Jeremiah’s hands move down to his own hips and he moaned slightly as he was brought closer to his body. He allowed his hands to move from the taller man’s waist to around his neck, trying to bring him as close as possible. 

It was far too soon for Deacon when Jeremiah pulled away. 

“I think it’s safe to go outside now.”

That’s so Jeremiah. Deacon shook his head. They just made out in some pre-war techno tube that was supposed to stop radiation and now he’s all ready to go. But at the same time, he didn’t mind. His mind moved as fast as his own did. 

“Lead the way, Boss.”

What was different this time than any other time was Jeremiah taking Deacon’s hand before beginning to walk through the wastes.

**Author's Note:**

> More oldies.


End file.
